


A suitable lover

by sodayo



Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodayo/pseuds/sodayo
Summary: It annoyed Astel to no end how easy Temma fell into the rhythm of their relationship. He was usually too difficult to deal with — too moody or too annoying. He was used to pushing people away before his heart became too accustomed to the feelings. It was easy to break up with Astel when he was the one ruining the relationship. And the problem was Temma had no issues being with Astel at his very worst.
Relationships: Astel Leda/Kishido Temma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	A suitable lover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [watermelonikaz](/users/watermelonikaz) for the constant encouragement and being the change we want to see.

“Temma, wake up,” a gentle voice was in his ear. It was one he normally dreamt of when he slept, but no dream had a voice as vivid as the one he heard just now.

“Wake up you dumb knight,” the stranger said, and suddenly there was a cold breeze as the covers lifted. A warm body climbed in beside him, pressing themselves close against his left arm. 

Temma felt a breath tickle against his neck. While he enjoyed his sleep, he knew if he didn’t respond soon, the owner of this voice would get annoyed. And things got handsy when he was annoyed.

“What is it Astel,” Temma suppressed a slight groan as he shifted to lean against his left arm, turning his face to look at the blue and yellow haired man grinning widely at him.

“Is this really how you respond to your boyfriend when he pays you a surprise visit?”

“I didn’t give you any keys though.”

Astel giggled at the disgruntled reply.

“Your parents let me in. They’re thrilled that I call them mama and papa,” Astel said. His left hand reached over to rest against Temma’s chest tracing the angle of his collarbone.

“I should’ve told them never to let you back in again after they met you the first time,” Temma muttered trying to hide his own smile. 

* * *

That first time was especially a disaster, as Astel attempted to sneak out in the middle of the night after a particularly not so quiet round of physical activity in Temma’s bed. 

And that was how Temma introduced Astel for the first time, as a good friend and nothing more. But Temma’s parents had taken one look at Astel’s bright scarlet face and knew the flimsy lie their son was trying to build.

Astel felt it was such a blessing and a curse that he found someone like Temma as his partner. His lover was as nonchalant about Astel’s sudden appearance as he was about Astel's insufferably inconsistent schedules. He would sometimes suddenly explain to Temma that he wanted to focus on his streaming for a week, and by no uncertain terms was he planning on being disturbed at any point throughout. 

And Temma, the goofball, would happily smile and laugh, agreeing to demands that were easily unreasonable in most relationships. The selfish demands for distance were what usually broke Astel’s previous relationships, he was only interested when he wanted to and most partners found the hot and cold nature of Astel too chaotic.

 _Sometimes you act like you’re only with me to kill the loneliness_ , one of his previous partners had said before they spectacularly stormed out of the pancake cafe. Astel had fond memories of finishing both meals before paying the bill and leaving. Worrying about the needs of others in a relationship was too annoying. He had no interest in giving more than he wanted to and sexual partners were always ready to meet his needs whenever convenient.

“I’m not going on dates with you every week and getting matching bracelets you know,” Astel said when they first agreed to their unconventional courtship, his face making a scowl as if the thought already sent him in fury. 

“Hmm?” Temma replied with his trademark self assured voice. “I didn’t think we were going to.”

“Okay because if your skills at sex are as bad as your skills at Apex, we’re going to have a lot to work on,” Astel said, drawing out a laugh from the blonde. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that filled him with glee whenever Temma laughed at one of his jokes.

And Temma, bless him, was not a complete novice. His fingers knew what buttons to push, and his lips gave freely when Astel was needy for them. Astel even praised Temma after one particularly spectacular round of sex. And Temma looked just as surprised to be receiving the praise in the first place.

“I didn’t think I was doing anything special though,” Temma said followed by his adorable laugh.

It annoyed Astel to no end how easy Temma fell into the rhythm of their relationship. He was usually too difficult to deal with — too moody or too annoying. He was used to pushing people away before his heart became too accustomed to the feelings. It was easy to break up with Astel when he was the one ruining the relationship. And the problem was Temma had no issues being with Astel at his very worst.

He streamed non-stop, avoided reaching out to people and often ignored the needs of others in favour of his own. And Temma was fine with it, in fact maybe Astel's distant nature suited Temma more than he had imagined.

It was the third time in their relationship Astel had decided to do a week of streaming, strictly forbidding Temma to contact him. But by the second day he found his eyes drifting to look at his phone, waiting for a sign from Temma. Usually seeing a message from his lover while he was in full concentration midstream annoyed him to no end. But now Astel, like the fool, was pining over the fact that his sexual partner had faithfully listened to his words and didn’t bother him at all.

He found himself acquiescing and began to mention Temma on stream. He could only satisfy his Temma cravings by explaining to his slightly bemused viewers how charming and cute the blonde knight was. But he carefully held his tongue whenever he remembered not to divulge too much.

_I really miss that small mole he has on his ass that he’s always embarrassed about and asks me to not stare._

His LINE app made a quick buzz and the words — _Kishido_ _Temma_ — flashed across his screen. It was almost as if the giant force of his yearning for Temma had sent a telepathic beam to the man himself. 

_I figured this would be alright if it was work related. What design books do you use?_

Astel tried to stop his heart from trying to leap out of his body. He glanced back at his game quickly. It was okay to take his hands off the mouse while the next match was loading and his fingers started to fly across his smartphone's keyboard.

_I love you._

Astel would never be caught dead saying this in public seriously to Temma. But at this very moment, he just wanted to switch off his stream and jump into a taxi to see his dumb, inexplicably tall boyfriend.

He waited a little, noticing the words — _Read_ — appear next to his message. His spirit slowly deflated like a balloon as every second yielded no reply.

Suddenly, a sticker appeared. It showed a slightly deformed middle-aged salaryman shooting a love heart back.

Astel laughed loudly, giddy with the burst of energy suddenly coursing through his veins.

He knew what he needed to do next.

* * *

"Can we have sex?" Astel said, as his hand slowly started tugging into the waistband of Temma's sweatpants. His lover suddenly jolted wide awake realising what was to come next.

"No, my parents will hear!" His hand grabbed Astel's firmly and pushed it away.

"Didn't stop us the next time," Astel gave his best adorable pout.

Temma gave a sigh and turned to reach over to the lamp on his side table. Flipping the switch he turned back to look at Astel, who was still clothed in his coat and scarf under the covers.

"You didn't come here to have sex did you."

"Well, I didn't want to be rude so I offered."

Temma suppressed a yawn, and moved closer to Astel breathing in the scent of his boyfriend's cologne.

"I missed you Astel," Temma said so easily, "I can't wait until you're done with this week."

Astel hoped the light didn't betray the tender feelings of love on his face. His heart was beating too fast and his cheeks were probably burning enough to keep them both warm.

"Well, I'm done now," Astel said keeping his tone steady, "so let's have sex."

"What about your schedule? Did you cancel it?"

"I finished early."

Temma gave a surprised chuckle knowing fully well Astel was lying through his teeth.

"We can't have sex," Temma sighed and leaned in. He draped his right arm across Astel's body and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Was it really that bad?" Astel said. He wasn’t annoyed, but the constant resistance hurt a little.

"No, no, it's fine. It's just my parents said we can only do it while they're not home," Temma said. Of course Mama and Papa Kishi knew what their son was getting up to.

“Or, I can move out and we can have all the sex we want I guess," Temma continued, not sounding too thrilled at the idea, "but it costs a lot so I'm going to have to live with this for now."

Of all the times, Astel angrily thought to himself, Temma decided to be inexplicably stubborn about his thriftiness.

Astel closed his eyes briefly. Breathing in, he slowly thought over the relationships where he was always the one making mistakes. Whenever he was miserable with a partner, he’d be begging them to hurry up and dump him. 

Astel opened his eyes after a few more seconds and looked at his lover, whose messy hair framed his face adorably. The one who didn’t care whether Astel called him his friends with benefits, or even worse, his boyfriend. Temma, who always looked at Astel with such eyes that seemed to be looking straight into his soul. And would laugh and say everything was fine.

He knew his life was full of mistakes and he was going to make one more.

"Let's move in together," Astel said.

Temma's half lidded eyes were suddenly wide open. He looked straight at Astel, staring straight at his cocky grin and returned one in kind.

"Sure, why not!" Temma gave a gleeful laugh only to be suddenly silenced by Astel's furious kiss.

Astel hooked his leg around Temma's waist, pinning him down and breaking the kiss only to pull his scarf a coat off.

"W-wait I told you my parents!" Temma hissed, but his heart wasn't in it anymore and Astel could feel the hardening length between his thighs.

"Well it doesn't matter if they kick you out anymore right?" Astel said leaning over to continue their kiss.

Their breathy moans grew louder as Astel's tongue carefully explored the inside of Temma's mouth. He groaned, finally being able to fully taste his lover after two very empty frustrated nights.

Yeah, Astel thought to himself, Temma suited him fine.


End file.
